Mi lady
by Queen Kumo
Summary: Porque ella no es tan angel como creen y el no es tan rudo como se ve. One-shot. Lemon.


De nuevo por aqui señoritas y señoritos, les traje un lemon de la reina y el titán ;)

Disfruten su ship a los que les gusta y a los que no pues eviten leer xD

ADVERTENCIA: contiene spoiler ademas de lemon!

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Isayama-sama.

Mi lady...

Nadie la conocia en esa faceta, nadie nunca la hubiera imaginado asi, ruda, cruel, traviesa y con una gran sed de placer, placer que solo su mas leal subdito estaba dispuesto a darle a ella y solo a ella; cuando ella queria, sin reproches ni negaciones pasaba de ser su fiel sirviente a su esclavo siendo sometido por sus juegos de placer que tanto le encantaban.

.

.

.

En el gran castillo de Sina habia llegado el momento de ir a descansar, la reina Historia le habia permitido a todos sus sirvientes ir a descansar y ellos despues de agradecerle le hicieron caso. La rubia miró como de uno a uno se retiraban a sus respectivos hogares mirandolos a todos con esa linda sonrisa y esa dulce mirada que ya la caracterisaban y a sus subditos les daba una extraña sensacion de confianza. Ya habia ocurecido y se encontraba mirando por una de las grandes ventanas, viendo a todas la policia militar en sus puestos para su horario de guardia, soltó un suspiro y sonrió de lado "la hora se acerca" pensó.

De repente se escuchó una de las puertas abrirse y la rubia giró hasta mirar quie era el que habia llegado.

-buenas noches mi lady- un hombre fornido alto y rubio se arrodilló frente a ella, la reina solo rió al ver la acción de su acompañante.

-buenas noches soldado- lo miró sonriendo y mordiendose el labio en forma traviesa, el levantó la vista y se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa traviesa de la mujer frente a el y desvió la mirada, se puso de pie y se rascó la nuca algo nervioso. Historia se acercó a el jugando con las orillas de su saco del uniforme y comenzó a subir hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa.

-Reiner ¿Hoy tuviste mucho trabajo?- el tono de niña buena lo alertó y sintió como un escalofrio le recorría la espalda y un fuerte sonrojo le invadió el rostro.

-n-no mi lady- contestó en posicion de firmes, la chica emitió una risita malvada y lo miró a los ojos, las miradas se cruzaron e hicieron una conexion.

-entonces... No estas cansado ¿O si?- lo jaló hasta que su rostro estuvo muy serca del de ella.

-n-no- respondió algo nervioso y ancioso, ella volvió a reir y con una sonrisa de medio lado se giró dandole la espalda. Lentamente comenzó a caminar dandole una esplendida vista de su espalda medio cubierta por el corset rosa que tenia puesto y sus caderas que se mecian con cada paso que daba haciendo que su largo vestido campaneara con el movimiento. Reiner solo se quedó hipnotizado mirando a la dama caminar frente a el.

-sigueme, querido- escuchó la voz de la rubia llamandolo sacandolo de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a seguirla.

Todo el camino fue en silencio, ella frente a el, el hipnotizado siguiendola y los pasillos completamente vacios. Llegaron hasta una puerta grande de madera, adornada con detalles en color dorado y unas perillas del mismo color. Historia se apoyó en una de ellas y miró juguetona al rubio que solo sintió que se moría por todo lo que ella hacía.

La puerta se abrió y en medio de la gran habitación se encontraba una enorme cama llena de colchas y cojines con una alfombra cubriendo todo el lugar, una chimenea encendida y algunas mesas, sillas y sillones adornando el lugar.

-Mi lady...- ella rapidamente lo encaró y lo atrapó contra la pared apuyandose en su fuerte pecho y jugando haciendo circulos con su indice.

-Reiner, sabes que aqui me debes llamar por mi nombre- su voz dulce y seductora lo hizo estremecer.

-no se como aun me pones tan nervioso- el sonrió algo ruborizado y la rubia rió entre dientes. Sus miradas se conectaron y un silencio reinó en el lugar, Historia lo tomó del cuello y sin previo aviso lo besó apasionadamente apoderandose de su boca, el solo siguió el ritmo de la chica y la abrazó porla cintura levantandola. Los dos se dirigieron al pie de la cama y ahí comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas. La dulce reina empezó por quitar arneses, saco y camisa del soldado, cuidando tocar y rozar cada parte de el, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba con cada toque. Cuando solo estuvo con los pantalones deabrochados el inició su tarea y entre besos desható el liston del corset de la muchacha y bajó el vestido hasta que este quedó en los tobillos de la joven reina, la miró solo con la ropa interior de abajo y se ruborizó al saber que una vez mas ella seria suya. Despues de cruzar miradas de nuevo Historia se lanzó a los labios del chico abrazandolo por el cuello, colgandose y enredando las piernas en el torso de este. El paseó sus manos desde los muslos de la chica, subiendo por el trasero y acariciando la espalda de esta mientras ella soltaba gemidos y jadeos encendiendo mas al rubio. Reiner la llevó hacia la cama y la rescostó mirandola sin aire y sonrojada, repiraba con dificultad y sus pechos subian y bajaban rapidamente por la ajitada respiracion. El se relamió los labios y se aventuró a deleitarse con ellos, mientras provaba uno masajeaba el otro con su mano y con cada suspiro y gemido de la reina el aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias. Historia reunió fuerzas y empujó a Reiner poniendose los dos de pie.

-quitate el pantalón- ordenó respirando agitada, el asintió y se despojó de la prenda quedando solo con un boxer que dejaba ver un bulto en su entrepierna.

-ya estas listo, cariño- sonrió y este le devolvió el gesto. La pequeña mujer lo empojó hacia la cama cayendo el sentado, enseguida ella se sentó en su regazo sintiendo a su amigito rozarse con su intimidad, ella bajó un poco gimiendo y escuchandolo gruñir, lo tomó del cabello y lo jaló hacia atras haciendolo levantar la barbilla, ella se levantó un poco y lo besó sin soltar su cabello, lu lengua recorrió cada rincón de la boca del chico y al acabar de besarlo lo mordió hasta sacar un hilo de sangre de su labio inferior. Lo empujó hasta que quedó acostado y ella comenzó a repartir besos, mordidas y saliva por el pecho y abdomen del chico, llegó al boxer y con un rapido movimiento lo sacó, bajó de la cama y se quito su ultima prenda, subió de nuevo y comenzó a masturbar al muchacho que solo gruñía y jadeaba por los movimientos de las traviesas manos de la muchacha.

-me estas matando- gruñó.

-te prohibo que te vengas- dijo ella en una soltandolo. Se acomodó quedando su entrada serca de su miembro y bajó de golpe haciendolo jadear y sentarse en el acto, Historia solo soltó un grito que fue acallado por los labios del soldado que comenzó a mover las caderas de la chica sintiendo lo estrecha que esta era. Antes de acabar ella se quitó y con un rapido movimiento lo levantó y ella quedó en 4 invitandolo a montarla, el muchacho no se resistió y la tomó por detras haciendola gritar, empezó a empujar tomandola de los pechos y ella solo gemia por el placer que le estaban dando. Despues de varias embestidas los dos llegaron al extasis y se titaron al enorme colchón.

-esto... Fue... Genial- dijo el abrazando a la reina por la cintura y acurrucandola en su pecho. Ella comenzó a hacer circulos en el pecho del chico y rió.

-pues preparate que aun quiero mas- se mordió el labio.

-lo que mi lady desee...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya pueden ir por su transfucion de sangre, la fila es larga asi que resistan para que no mueran xD

Gracias por leer!

Au revoir!


End file.
